slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Trixie
'- PRONTO ! - wydarłam się, kiedy zobaczyłam swój pokój. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak po przejściu huraganu. Bolt i Twister zawarczeli, natomiast Nano wywrócił oczami i ziewnął zmęczony. Molenoid jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł z łzaienki, kiedy mnie zobaczył, a raczej mój morderczy wzrok, szybko zbiegł na dół wrzeszcząc w niebogłosy i prosząc o pomoc. ' ' - Hej, hej, hej co się tu dzieje ? - Eli pojawił się z nikąd i zatrzymał mnie, zanim zdążyłam złapać Pronto. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy kiedy zorientowałam się, że Shane obejmuje mnie w pasie. Spojrzałam w górę i zarumieniłam się jeszcze mocniej, widząc złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy Eli'a. ' ' - Umm możesz mnie puścić ? - poprosiłam, ale efekt był odwrotny bo uścisk tylko się wzmocnił. Zaklęłam pod nosem i gestem poprosiłam Bolta, o małą pomoc. Tazerling wywrócił oczami, jakby mówił ''Jak zawsze wszystko na mojej głowie i wskoczył na ramię Eli'a rażąc go delikatnie prądem. ' ' - Czemu zawsze to robisz ? - spytał, kiedy już ułożył nastroszone włosy. ' ' - Może dlatego że naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą ? - prychnęłam, odwracając głowę by jakoś ukryć swój rumieniec. Eli otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy do salonu wpadła Trixie mówiąc coś o jakiejś jaskini i ludziach Blakka. Nie wiele z tego zrozumiałam, bo Eli złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął w kierunku garażu. ' ' Kiedy wszyscy byli już na swoich meacha-bestiach, ja stanęłam przed nimi z założonymi na piersi rękoma i tupiąc nogą, czekałam kiedy się zorientują że ja wciąz nie mam swojego środka transportu. ' ' - Wskakuj ! - powiedział Eli. Uniosłam badawczo brew, ale chłopak nie pozwolił mi na odpowiedź bo siłą wciągnął mnie na Luka. Cholara miał troche krzepy, musze to przyznać. - Obejmuj mnie w pasie. - rzucił.' ' - Że co proszę ?! - oburzyłam się, a on tylko przewrócił oczami i ustawił moje ręce tak że obejmowały go teraz w tali. Trixie i Kord zachichotali.' ' - Czyżbyś była chora, Amy ? - spytał zdumiony Pronto. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona.' ' - Czemu miałabym, być chora ?' ' - Bo twoja twarz jest taka czerwona. - mogłabym przysiąc że Eli właśnie w tej chwili uśmiechał się złośliwie. ' '***''' ' - Ludzie Blacka, powinni gdzieś tutaj być. - oznajmiła Trixie, kiedy wjechaliśmy do miasta. Eli postanowił abyśmy podzielili się na drużyny, Trixie miała iść z Kordem na zachód, podczas gdy ja, Eli i Pronto za wschód. Mieliśmy się spotkać w centrum miasteczka, równo za godzinę. ' ' - Wow, patrzcie na to ! - wskazałam palcem na wejście do ciemnej jaskini. Miałam dziwne przeczucie że coś może tam być, Eli chyba podzielał moje zdanie bo zażądził wejście. ' ' - Jesteś pewien że to dobry pomysł, mój przyjacielu ? - spytał Pronto rozglądając się na boki. Zaśmiałm się i jako pierwsza weszłam do środka pieczary, śmierdziało tam przeokropnie więc musiałam zakryć usta i nos aby nie zemdleć od smrodu. Odwróciłam się by sprwadzić czy Eli i Pronto idą za mną, ale nie zastałam tam nikogo. ' ' - Eli ? Pronto ? - zawołałam przerażona. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś łapie mnie za ramię i ciągnię w głąb jaskini. Pisnęłam i odwróciłam się by kopnąc swojego opracwę, gdy zobaczyłam że to niebieskooki właściciel Infernusa. Idiota miał łzy w oczach i śmiał się z mnie w niebo głosy. ' ' - Zabije Cię ! - ryknęłam gdy się na niego rzuciłam. Eli zachwiał się i upadł na ziemie a ja na niego, zachłysnęłam się powietrzem kiedy zorientowałam się jak blisko Siebie znajdują się nasze twarze. Odsunęłam się od niego najszybciej jak mogłam, i z zdumieniem zauważyłam że jego błękitne tęńczówki są świetnie widoczne w ciemnościach. Uniosłam badawczo brwi, coś mi tutaj nie grało.' ' - Myślałem że chcesz mnie zabić ? - zapytał sarkastycznie. Wywróciłam oczami i wstałam, mimo to wciąż miałam się na baczność. Spojrzałam na jego wnyki i zauważyłam że ma tam tylko Tazerlinga oraz Aquabeka. Chociaż kiedy wyjeżdrzał był am Burpy, Joules i Mrozik. Oczy zwężyły mi się w szparki, złapałam za swój blaster i wymierzyłam go w ''Eli. ' ' - Kim jesteś do cholery, i gdzie są moi przyjaciele ? - warknęłam. ' ' - Oh tak szybko się zorientowałaś ? - głos Eli z barytonu przeszedł w niski basowy pomruk. Moim oczom ukazał się obrzydliwy zielony stwór z czterema... mackami ? Jego czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w mnie jak w jakąś przekąskę, cofnęłam jednocześnie wyjmując wnykę z śpiącym Nano. ' ' - Gdzie są moi przyjaciele ? - pownowiłam pytanie. ' ' - To już jest moja słodka tajemnica. - zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Z krzykiem podbiegłam do niego, po czym wybiłam się w powietrze i kopnęłam go w głowę tym samym sprawiając że ten świr starcił przytomność. Wyciągnęłam Nano i kazałam mu znaleść drogę na zewnątrz. ' ' - Znajdziesz naszych przyjaciół, Nano ? - spytałam śluzaka, który tylko przytaknął głowką i zamknął oczy dla lepszego skupienia się. Miałam już zrobić pierwszy krok, kiedy coś oplotło mi kostkę i wciągnęło0 spowrotem do jaskini. Nano oraz reszta moich śluzaków zastały na zewnątrz....''' Buahahahaha ! Jestem potworem, wiem :D Sorry że tak przerwałam, ale mam dziśaj STRASZNIE ograniczony czas. Postaram si uzupełnić te notke jutro pisząc drugą część, mam nadzieje że mimo wszystko wam się podoba :p Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach